wild aspen
by princessbookwormsupreme
Summary: aspen wasn't a normal girl by wizard or demigod standards. she was the daughter of pan and a pure blooded witch. watch her take on the Marauders and hold to her odd ways. summery sucks, I know. the story isn't as bad as it sounds I promise. rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still writing the swarm, I swear, but I can't get this story out of my head. Rated T for mostly my own paranoia than anything else.**

It's hard being different. I know better than anyone. To me, camp half-blood isn't some save haven, and definitely not my home. No, my home will forever be the wild itself. The creatures under my father's domain love me, the trees talk to me, impairing their wisdom, and the flowers spring up under my feet.

My name is Aspen Peverell. I guess you could say I'm an explosion waiting to happen. My mother was a pure blooded witch with a herbology major. She loved nature and all its glory. With a beautiful smile that warmed over everyone's heart, and eyes that didn't have stars, no they had entire galaxies in there depths.

My mother was a powerful witch. It's no surprise she managed to find pan, it's even less surprising he fell in love with her. How could he not? And so I was born.

Life was great just me and my mom. My dad could only remain conscious so long so he didn't visit often, but even then the trees passed on messages to me. But alas, the life of a demigod is never happy.

I was only seven years old when the drakon burned our picture perfect cottage snuggled into the Appalachian Mountains to the ground. Only seven when I watched the drakon tear into my mother. Only seven when I ran to camp half-blood, chased by that very same drakon nonstop. I was only seven when in a final stand, a measly fifty yards from camp half-blood borders I took a stand that would forever ostracize me from the camp further. The wild life flourished around me and tore into the monster.

A symbol of pan was hanging over my head. A pan flute entwined with a tree. It caused the satyr community to rejoice, for I was proof pan lived. However that kindness didn't translate over into the other campers. All they saw was a seven year old girl who refused to wear shoes, can take down a drakon, and had powers that surpass some minor gods and goddesses.

Life went on, but how can someone like me, with no human friends, no home, and no family ever be the same.

I was eight when I participated in my first battle. The battle of the labyrinth. I'm not one to fight with a sword so instead I was off to the side, manipulating the very wild life to slay monsters and using my pan flute to access my gift. it wasn't until after the battle that the trees relayed my father's message to me. He was leaving but granted me his powers.

That year was basically me off in the forest training my new powers. My scream of panic, my mastery of the pan flute, animal communication. Empathy, wandless magic, seeing auras, and power over plants.

When I was nine, I had to use my powers in not just a battle, but a war. Fighting the titans led to countless deaths, yet I was the youngest and didn't get a scratch on me.

I had thought it would be all over, but yet again life took a turn for the worse. The romans and Gaea decide to pick a fight with us. Having my father's powers spread to me, I luckily was granted the ability to kill giants alone. Without it, I would have been stuck in camp. Instead I was allowed to be an ambassador between the Greeks and romans. I had managed to buy Reyna a little more time to deliver the statue, but I got by on the skin of my teeth.

The battle was bloody and many more people died. But I held on. We have no more enemies to fight, no more evil powers coming to wreak havoc. But I'm not anywhere near the definition of ok. I have seen so much bloodshed and carnage these past four years that I may never heal.

I suppose you could blame my less than nurturing adolescence with my peculiar behavior of refusing to wear shoes and talking in riddles. Never letting people in and closing off. Disregarding rules and being in nature all I can.

Maybe I can be normal now. Or at least as normal as I can ever be. Maybe now other campers will talk to me or the nymphs and satyrs will allow me to permanently move into the woods with them.

All that wishful thinking went out the window when an owl flew by and dropped off a letter to Ms. A. Peverell for Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

Oh well. Who needs normality?


	2. Chapter 2

The professor from Hogwarts was a bespectacled woman in her late thirties in green robes who was very judgmental. The moment she took in my attire, she immediately protested taking me to Diagon Ally. I didn't look that bad.

I was wearing a loose, long sleeved green dress that matched the trees leaves that grow on an aspen tree. The same shade as my eyes. Around my waist my pan flute was strapped tightly to me. I wasn't wearing any shoes, but around my ankle was the normal nymph anklet that symbolizes I'm one of them. Perched atop my nest of dark brown curls was a flower crown of the calla flower (the flower that means regal) another symbol of who I am. I'm not changing.

Chiron, sensing the inevitable conflict, tried to play the mediator. "Professor McGonagall, I believe we discussed this, aspen will wear the cloak over her normal attire along with sandals during class, and in return will be allowed to be barefoot and in her normal clothing all other times."

"That was before I saw her normal attire." She said then pursed her lips.

"But you are forgetting that b the half-blood, nymph and satyr act of 1243, she isn't require to wear a uniform because it restricts movement." Chiron reminded her.

"And the absence of shoes?" she questioned.

This time I replied, "It's easier to feel the wild life around me wile barefoot. I'm a daughter of pan, my powers are linked with nature"

Knowing she lost this battle the professor wisely gave up.

Diagon ally wasn't that impressive in my opinion. I mean, sure it was cool and all, but the bright colors and the overall crowded streets were unappealing. I prefer the quite of the wilderness over society. Professor McGonagall basically told me the bare minimum of how to maneuver around Diagon ally and to meet her at the leaky cauldron in three hours before she left. I didn't need to be an empath to know she was embarrassed to be seen with a "half breed" or at least that's what she called me to one of her colleagues, a rather fat balding man with an overly joyful demeanor.

I first went to Gringots, the wizarding bank, to retrieve the Peverell vault key. After waiting in line behind several people I soon grew bored and began to take in my surroundings more thoroughly. The family behind me were rather dull. The mother and father had an air of superiority around them, as though they felt themselves above everyone else. The two sons looked to be fraternal twins. One had long curly hair and mischievous grey eyes while the other brother had short strait hair with soft blue eyes. From there very body language it was easy to tell the curly haired son and the rest of the family don't get along.

After ten minutes it was finally my turn. "Excuse me, sir, but I would very much like a blood test, please to gain access to my vaults." I told the goblin politely. The family behind me was surprised to say the least and so was the goblin until he looked down and saw the anklet and my flower crown.

My father is pan after all. Most magical creatures fall under his domain, including goblins. The goblin, who I learned was Roanoke, gave me the enchanted parchment and a knife. Without batting an eye, I sliced into my hand and let the blood drip onto the parchment.

 ** _Aspen Calypso Peverell_**

 ** _January 2 1960._**

 ** _Demigod_**

 ** _Mother Calypso Elizabeth Peverell_**

 ** _Father Pan_**

 ** _Vaults Peverell vault # 624 and Pan Vault #1_**

With the conformation of who I was Roanoke's eyes widened and he immediately jumped down. He bowed to me, but I waved him off. "We can skip the formalities, call me aspen and let's move on." I took his stunned look as a conformation and moved on. "Is it a possibility to move all my belongings from vault 624 to vault 1?" Roanoke then called over one of the goblins who were about to send the dull family behind me and told him to prepare the vaults. That obviously upset the family behind me and I quickly jumped in. "oh no, they were waiting in line, I couldn't possibly take their turn away from them. I can wait."

Ignoring the families bewildered looks at the treatment from the goblins we made our way to the cart just in time for the family to join us. Yay. (Sarcasm). Once seated, we went off like a rocket. Twist and turns all through corridors. I wasn't that effected. I couldn't say the same about the family I shared to cart with.

When we finally got to the Peverell and the families vault, who I learned were the blacks, Roanoke held my hand and helped me down, infuriating the blacks. Inside the vault was a lot of gold. Stacks and stacks of it that piled to the ceiling. Grabbing a bag I shoved in fistfuls of gold and waited outside. Roanoke then asked if I would like to go to vault one, but I still had my shopping to do so I replied I would see it another day.

On the cart ride back to the surface I could still feel the mother of the black family eyes on me, almost as though I were an enigma to her. I had access to vault number one, I received respect from the goblins, and I treated them like normal people. But that's just the kind of person I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day I would board the Hogwarts express and learn of my mother's magic. After talking with some of the nymphs like Flora and Fauna, I have discovered that my wandless magic is some of the purest forms of nature magic and the magic wizards use is a diluted mimicry of our magic that comes from your core. I guess I have a leg up with my powers but the wizard magic is so dirty and unnatural to use it just feels wrong.

In my trunk were the Hogwarts robes (no uniform), a cauldron, telescope, potion ingredients, the course books and I also brought additional reading materials such as Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, a Guide to the Magical Forest, and The Many Different Types of Magic for light reading.

Entering the platform all around me were crowded families all pushing to board the train. In the chaos I saw a flash of a ginger head- two ginger heads. Fabien and Gideon Prewett, sons of Hermes and the only demigods that actually like me. During the battle of New York I saved Fabians life by throwing myself in-between him and a hell hound. After that I earned their respect but they only go to camp for six weeks- long enough to hone their skills and leave. Most of the year I'm still alone.

When they saw me, they grinned and grabbed my trunk.

"What is our sweet-" Fabian started.

"And deadly" Gideon added.

"Cinnamon roll-"

"Of death"

"Doing here?"

"Other than rolling your eyes."

What can I say? I have a reputation at camp. "Well maybe if you had stuck around after the battle of Gaea you would have known I got my Hogwarts letter." I snipped back. It didn't matter how hard I pushed them away or how many rumors I started about myself to chase them away, or even how hard I avoid them, they don't seem to give up. I will never admit it, but I love them for it.

Grinning wider and pulling my trunk they led me to their compartment. It's kind of unfair how much they tower over me even though they are only two years older. Though to be honest most people tower over me considering I barely make the 4'9 mark.

On our way to the compartment, we attracted many incredulous looks from the staff and other students. Looks like they already have a reputation for mischief and mayhem. They are the kind of people who would prank a first year instead of helping them, especially such an odd looking first year.

After settling down in our compartment, they immediately started regaling me of their (obviously exaggerated) adventures and tried to convince me of joining in on their pranks. After a few hour of that, they left to change into their robes and knowing them, they'd get sidetracked every thirty seconds, leaving me time to read.

Taking out fantastic beast and where to find them, I was happily in my own world when I was jostled back to reality by the presence of four boys. One had hazel eyes framed with glasses and messy hair, one had light brown hair and green eyes and scars, one was a short chubby boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes and the last boy was the curly haired boy from gringots.

Glasses spoke first in a cocky manner, "Hello ickle firsty! Would you mind if we sat with you?" he asked in a tone as though he knew I was going to say yes. Before I could say no, they may not sit here, Fab and Gid will be coming back soon, four-eyes and curly sue sat down. One on my left and one on my right. Scar-face sighed and sat across from me and satellite (because he orbits around those two) sat next to him.

"Hello, four-eyes, curly sue, scar-face, and satellite. I'm really not in the mood to be talked down to, and will have to ask you to leave, for my two friends will be returning soon.

"Why how cheeky of you. All we wanted was to have a small chin wag with you and yet all we get is a gobby Yankee. We'd rather not get verbally attacked by a little airy-fairy, so buck up and respect your elders. Why are the terror twins interested in such a neeky little thing like you?"

Before I could answer with a very "Yankee" fuck off, Fab and Gid showed up at the door.

"And what do-" Gid started

"You four think-" Fab added

"You are doing-"

"To AP?"

"AP?" Gid and I questioned Fab, who blushed.

"Well it was either that or pen." He tried to explain his reasoning.

"I fear you have lost your touch brother."

"Oh please," I scoffed, "you can't lose something you never had."

"You mean like your respect?" Fab teased cheekily.

"That reminds me, drew said if she ever saw you two again she'd charm speak you into stabbing yourself with your own weapons" I told them, referring to their prank on the Aphrodite cabin. They stole all the makeup and high heels replacing them with orthopedic shoes.

"Anything else?" Gid asked ecstatically.

"Yes. She said 'Θα σχίσει έξω τους έντερα και παίζω άλμα σχοινί με αυτό, χρωματίστε τα χείλη μου στο αίμα τους, και τα κεφάλια τους θα είναι στον τοίχο μου! Εγώ κατάρα την ερωτική τους ζωή στα Τάρταρα και ακόμη και τα παιδιά τους θα αισθανθείτε για πάντα την οργή μου έτσι ώστε να βοηθήσει τους θεούς!' so I would run." All the twins did was laugh.

"So," curly sue tried to grab our attention. "I though you said you don't associate with first years. That we were too young to be taken under your wing." He tried to say conversationally but failed in keeping the bitter edge in his voice.

Four-eyes seemed to catch on to whatever his friend was trying to do and jumped in. "our war is still going on, it be a shame if any of your allies got caught in the cross fire."

Surprisingly, it was Gideon, the more hot-headed of the two, who had to hold Fabian back from jumping at the boys. Smirking the two black haired boys left the compartment with scar-face and satellite trailing behind.

The only thing I could think of, as the door closed, was it doesn't matter where I go, trouble follows me like a magnet. But ill survive. Ive been through too much not to.

 ** _I honestly spent more time looking up British slang for that one sentence than writing the whole update. I am American and only know the basics from reading other fanfiction and harry potter. If I messed one up, please feel free to correct me._**

 ** _Slang translations_**

 ** _Chinwag- conversation, small talk_**

 ** _Gobby- loud and opinionated_**

 ** _Yankee- American_**

 ** _Airy-fairy- one who lives in their own dream land or absent minded_**

 ** _Neeky- nerdy and geeky_** ** __**

 ** _And the Greek translation is_**

 ** _I will rip out their intestines and play jump rope with it, paint my lips in their blood, and their heads will be on my wall! I curse their love lives to Tartarus and even their children will forever feel my wrath so help them gods!_**


End file.
